Bryan McNally
Bryan Nicholas McNally (born July 18, 1984), better known as Bryan McNally is an American-born American professional wrestler of Irish descent. He is currently signed to the CZW e-fed brand. Professional wrestling career The Monster Factory (2007-2008) McNally was first introduced to the wrestling world, during a trip to New Jersey in January 2007, in which due to his size and stature, he quickly was the center of attention. At the Palisades Mall, he ran into the owner and head trainer of The Monster Factory, Larry Sharpe, who quickly took a liking to him. Over the next full year, McNally worked and trained under the tutledge of Sharpe, gaining fame in the tri-state area. Combat Zone Wrestling (2008) In May 2008, Bryan McNally signed an exclusive contract with the ultra-violent promotion, Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW). Various vignettes and promos, hyping his debut have been leaked onto the internet. He made his scheduled in-ring debut on the June 5th, edition of War Zone in a triple threat match against Shawn Streets and V.P. Price. McNally was victorious, being the only one to show up for the match. The next week, in another triple threat match, he faced Dusty Davis and Cage Striker...after being taken out, late in the match, Stryker got the victory by pinning Dusty Davis. On the June 5, 2008 edition of Warzone, McNally was announced as one of seventeen men eligible for the Ultimate X Chamber Match, at CZW's next Pay-Per-View, Summer Showdown. Bryan McNally had a backstage interaction with CZW Queen Of Combat Champion Allyson Thorn, in which he introduced himself, by invading the locker room she was occupying. Thorn tried to stay strong, but McNally eventually caused her to break down emotionally afterwards. On June 27, 2008 at CzW's "Summer Showdown" pay-per-view, McNally became the first ever CZW Hardcore Champion, winning the belt twice during a fifteen minute-fifteen man battle royale. His first reign was ended by Dusty Davis, and his second by Shawn Hustle. Independent Work McNally is available for bookings, one-time deals, and promotional appearances. Personal life Bryan McNally was born July 18, 1984 in Calumet City, Illinois, to an Irish father, and a Hispanic mother. McNally grew up in a poor family, as the son of two previous steel working generations. His father, Dennis McNally continues to work as a steel worker, despising his son for not taking in tradition, and becoming a steel worker. Bryan has stated numerous times, that "the life of a steel worker, is the life of someone unaccomplished, ESPECIALLY when your family is full of them". Bryan suffers from heterochromia, an ocular condition in which one iris is a different color from the other iris, causing his right eye to be brown, and his left eye to be a bluish-green color. Bryan is believed to have killed his mother, and childhood preiest on the same night, by asphyxiation. The bodies of Rosario McNally and Stephen Gallageher where found on June 25, 2008..they had numerous broken blood vessels showing strangulation, according to the police report... In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Schizophrenic/Second City Savior'' (Vertical suplex side slam) **'Nail In YOUR Coffin Bicycle kick' **'From Hell Gogoplata Choke' **'Multiple powerbomb variations' ***'Sitout' ***Choke ***Standing gutwrench **Big boot **Chokeslam **Sidewalk slam :*''Irish(Green)/Colored Mist'' :*''Glowing Magician (Shining Wizard)'' :*''Bearhug'' :*Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex :*Spinebuster :*''Spin Kick'' :*Roundhouse Dropkick :*Reverse DDT :*Shoulderbreaker :*Rear Naked Choke :*Backdrop driver :*''Northen Lights Lariat'' :*Standing Dropkick :*Sambo Suplex :*Piledriver :*''Stalling Leg Drop'' *'Nicknames' :*"The Big Fucking Hurt" :*"The Ripper" *'Entrance Music' :*''"I'm Not Jesus" by Apocalyptica'' :*''"Hero" by Pop Evil'' :*''"Live Forever" by Soulidium'' *'Quotes' :* "I Thought I Fell In Love With Wrestling...I Just Love Hurting People" :* "Pray For Someone To Save You" :* "I bet you're wondering...which came first, my boot or my fist?" *'Signature Weapons' :* A bottle of Guiness :* Motorcycle Chain Championships And Accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*''CzW Hardcore Championship'' (2x/First) :*''CzW Global Tag Team Championship'' (1x/Under Freebird Rule w/ Whole Damn Show) Category:WrestlersCategory:CharactersCategory:Irish-American charactersCategory:1984 births